With the proliferation of computer devices for use in the home, school and office more and more people are required to spend time in front of a display monitor. It is better for persons using display monitors if they are positionable in sufficient dimensions to allow the person to maintain a comfortable posture. It is often true that a given display monitor is used at different times by people of widely varying height and posture preferences. Thus, it is further desirable to be able to easily change the position of the display monitor to accommodate the personal preference of a particular user. Many attempts have been made to solve the problem of comfortably positioning a display station.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,385 to Farouche et al describes a tilt, swivel and vertical control mechanism to be provided between a display device and a stable base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,563 to Presson teaches a computer terminal means for both the keyboard and display station. The display station may be rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,867 to Pendleton et al relates to a tilt base for a CRT display terminal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,515 to Noonan et al teaches a CRT housing support with a rocking tilt adjustment provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,779 to Bates et al describes an apparatus permitting and limiting the extent of tilt and rotation of a display monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,188 to Embury describes a flashlight stand comprising lazy tongs which are pivotally connected to a casing holding the flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,545,515 to Gannett et al describes a vertically adjustable table for office appliances arranged to operate easily with relatively little force applied directly to the table top. Means are provided for compensating for variation in the weight of load being carried. The table top is supported by means of a plurality of arms pivotally connected therebetween and so positioned as to form the sides of spaced parallelograms. Coiled tension springs counterbalance the weight of the table top and any load placed thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,764 to Saunders et al teaches an adjustable seat support including a pair of devices comprising front and rear articulated assemblies pivotally mounted upon and near the ends of a longitudinally extending rail. Angular movement of the link sections with relation to each other about their central pivots is prevented by means of sector gears meshable with and being rolled over by other gears. When these other gears roll over the link assumes any desired angular position relative to the first sector gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,440 to Alderson describes a wheel lifting mechanism for heavy furniture. The device includes connecting links together with other members to which they are connected forming a parallelogram pivotable at its corners. There is an over center relationship of each arm and link maintained by having connected therebetween relatively strong coil springs.